Chronicles of Black Hayate
by tragichero-spike
Summary: These are the tails of Black Hayate's adventures! Crossovers galore as Black Hayate tries to find his way home. And what is Riza doing while he's missing? RR. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Prologue: Washuu's at it again

Chronicles of Black Hayate

This story is all about Black Hayate's trips through time and space! Jumping from dimension to dimension!

**Prologue: Washuu's at it again!**

"...aaaand that should be it! I do believe I've finally finished repairing one of my... better ideas." Said the spunky little pink haired girl to no one in particular. "Just because there was one mishap they wanted me to abandon the project all together, but this could lead us to worlds and places no one has ever seen!"

She toss the wrench aside and stepped up to the console. On it were many lights, switches, buttons, and a bullet hole where Mihoshi accidentally shot off her gun. The girl looked around her spacious lab, just to make sure no one had snuck in or got lost inside earlier. She adjusted some of the knobs and switches, pushed a couple of buttons, and crossed her fingers.

And with that, she shot her gaze swiftly to the large machine in front of her. Her eyes were wide with anticipation, her mind racing through what she might encounter. And then suddenly, with out any sort of warning sign...

"I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I ever do!"

The door to her lab was blown down, and in flew her daughter, Ryoko, followed closely by Ayeka, the princes of Jurai. Beam ere blasting left and right as Ayeka chased after the flying Ryoko. And in the midst of it, Washuu, hoping now that her portal doesn't get blown up.

"AH! What are you guys doing in here! Get out now!" Cried Washuu, helplessly flailing her arms about.

"Ha ha, poor little princess get a little crab on herself?" Laughed Ryoko.

"You know very well that YOU tossed that crab, that live crab, on me!" Wailed Ayeka, sending another volley of blasts at Ryoko.

"Tenchi, Ryo-Ohki, Sasami, anyone help! I'd even take Mihoshi right now!" Washuu shouted in panic.

And so, another day at the Masaki house has burst in through her door, as her lab that occupied another dimension in the Masaki's closet under the stairs was taken into the battlefield of Ayeka-Ryoko wars...


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Black Hayate!

**Chapter One: Meet Black Hayate!**

"Mommy's home, dinner time!" Declared a uniformed woman as she entered her apartment. The blonde woman took off her jacket and tossed it onto one of the hooks on her wall. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out the dog food, shook it a couple times and said "Black Hayate, dinner time!" She bent over and poured the dog food into a bowl on the floor.

With that, a small puppy bounded into the room, happy to see it's mistress. The Black dog wit ha brown belly looked up at the blond and gave it one of those vacant happy puppy faces before proceeding to chow down on it's food. The woman, Riza Hawkeye, smiled and then turned to the fridge to work on her own dinner. She didn't really enjoy grabbing dinner from the mess hall like most of her fellow soldiers, and Roy was too busy to take her out so she decided she'd just have to make dinner herself.

The dog had finished his food and had already slurped up some water from the toilet, so while his mistress went about preparing her own dinner, he bounded off into other parts of the apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in time and space...

"It took two days, TWO, to fix you up after their little incident, but now I do believe you're ready." Washuu walked back over to the console, which now had several more hole marks made by Mihoshi yet again, was ready to go. She just needed to push one last button, and with a click she crossed her fingers and looked over at the machine. She wishfully gazed at it, knowing any second now another world would appear before her very eyes.

After several minutes passed, she finally realized something was wrong...

She walked over to her machine and started poking around. "I know I replaced half of this with perfectly working parts, and the older parts worked just fine as well. I know I didn't miss a thing, it should be working!" Washuu, in a moment of frustration, gave the machine several swift kicks, which suddenly and surprisingly were followed by a noise.

There was an explosion outside.

Washuu had had it for the day, and swiftly proceeded to the door to go yell at Ayeka and Ryoko, but she never made it to the door... she tripped over a large plug.

"You kidding me, I forgot to plug it in!" Washuu gave the plug a couple of light kicks, and proceeded to life it up and bring it to the outlet. "OH well, even geniuses make mistakes, they say Picasso nearly forgot to split the lips on the Mona Lisa, and Galileo's first telescope involved gunpowder being set off inside of it." Washuu reached the outlet and swiftly shoved the plug into it's socket. And with that came a great roar of wind.

Washuu was pulled back a little, bumping into her console. She swiftly turned around -click- and looked into the portal before her.

--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, with the dog...

The smell of Riza's food drifted lightly into the living room, where Black Hayate was sniffing a chair. He lifted up his leg "Black Hayate, NO!" Bang Riza shouted from the kitchen, firing off her gun. Black Hayate put his leg down, and went back to sniffing. He found a scrape of paper, and was playfully batting at it when suddenly, it started moving on it's own. Black Hayate was only momentarily puzzled by it, before he decided it just wanted to play more.

It hopped a little forward, he hopped a little forward. It hopped a little more forward, he hopped with it. It gets sucked into a small blue light in the corner, Black Hayate gets sucked into a small blue light in the corner.

Riza, having finished her dinner, walked into the living room to get Black Hayate and take him for a walk. "Black Hayate, come here, it's time for a walk. Black Hayate, come here." Riza walked further into the room and looked under a chair. "Black Hayate?"

-------------------------------------------------------

In an undisclosed dimension attached to the Masaki home...

"Eh, what's this?" Pondered Washuu, squinting to see a small dark spot growing larger and larger. "It looks like something's coming out..." Washuu's suspicions where quickly confirmed.

The scrape of paper hits Washuu in the face...

"ok, looks like something else is-"

Black Hayate hits Washuu in the face.

"AH! What is this thing!" cried Washuu, frantically running around. She flailed left and saw nothing but brown, she flailed right and saw nothing but brown. She didn't know where she was, and suddenly ran right into the portal, falling over it onto the other side. That gave her an idea of where she was.

She turned in the direction she believe was the door, and made a mad dash for it. She didn't make it to the door on both feet.

Washuu had tripped over the cord and unplugged the machine. She and her furry little attacker rolled into the door, popped out in the Masaki sitting room, and proceeded to knock over everyone and everything in the room.

"Wha- what just happened!" Cried a little blue-haired girl in distress, she was stuck under her sister and saw that a couple of the others where laying about the room.

"Bark, bark!" was the first comment she heard on the matter.

Washuu lifted her head and looked at the little furry thing on her chest. "Guys, this is what happened." Washuu lifted her hand and pointed at Black Hayate. On that note, Washuu suddenly felt a warm, wet feeling on her stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Next time: Masaki house visitor, Cabbits and Doggies!


	3. Chapter 2: No need for Black Hayate

**Chapter 2: No need for Black Hayate**

"So you're telling me you pulled this dog from another place and time?" Remarked Tenchi, giving the little dog a couple of pets.

"Yep, seems like it." Replied Washuu, after getting a change of clothes. Everyone had reorganized the room and where now sitting around the table drinking tea.

"Well, do ya think we can keep it?" Blurted Sasami, with eagerness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Sasami but we have enough people here as it is, and their is probably someone else out there who wants him back." Said Ayeka.

"...I say we cook him up." Stated Ryoko from the ceiling beams above them.

"What! No, you couldn't!" Cried Sasami, pulling Black Hayate close. "Ryoko, that is so mean."

"What, I was only joking." Ryoko said, coming back down to room level. "So I assume we're going to shove the little mutt back in the portal and be done with it?"

"No, unfortunately when I was running around in my lab, I pulled out the plug and managed to rip the cord, I'll have to repair that first." Washuu noted "He'll probably have to stay here for the rest of the day."

"Yay! Come on boy, I'll fix you up something good to eat for lunch, and then you, Ryo-Ohki, and me can go out and play!" Sasami ran into the kitchen with the dog in her arms.

After one of the tastiest meals he had ever eaten, a little left over chicken and some gravy, Sasami took Black Hayate outside. "I just know you and Ryo-Ohki will become good friends, Ryo-Ohki's very nice." Sasami had finally reached where she figured Ryo-Ohki was, the carrot field. "Ryo-Ohki!" Cried Sasami, "Ryo-Ohki, where are you? I've got a new friend for you!"

Out behind the leafy top of a carrot popped a little brown head with two very big brown ears. Ryo-Ohki smiled at the sight of Sasami and ran over to her, only noticing the dog when she was at Sasami's feet.

"Nya, Nyaa?" Said Ryo-Ohki.

"We don't know what his name is, but he's a cute little dog Washuu pulled out of time and space!" Sasami replied, and then set Black Hayate down.

Black Hayate instantly noticed Ryo-Ohki and slowly walked up to her, giving a couple sniffs of the air. Black Hayate knew he had smelled those same smells before, but it was a little different. It was the smell of his two favorite things to chase, a cat, and a rabbit.

Before Sasami even knew what was going on, Black Hayate was dashing after Ryo-Ohki, chasing her through the carrot field. She went all over, trying to lose Black Hayate, but to no avail. Ryo-Ohki realized she really only had two options left, and decided to try and simply lose him one last time. She jumped onto a carrot top, carefully walked forward, and just as Black Hayate was about to jump over, she let it go. It smacked him in the nose, stopping him right in front of the carrot and making him forget all about Ryo-Ohki.

Ryo-Ohki jumped up onto Sasami's shoulder and looked down at Black Hayate, who was now barking and growling at the carrot. "Oh, little doggy," said Sasami, "It's just a carrot, see?" She pulled it out of the ground and gave it a shake. Black Hayate stopped for a moment and stared blankly at the orange thing hanging in front of him. He jumped up, and clamped his jaws around the end of the carrot. "Oh, silly dog." Was Sasami's only remark, and with that carried the carrot and Black Hayate back into the house.

"Ok, I think I've fixed it." Washuu said, stepping out of he lab. The setting sun cast an orange glow in the room as Sasami finished cleaning up the table. Black Hayate was resting peacefully in the corner with Ryo-Ohki, both having reconciled their differences after nearly being squished by a falling Mihoshi. "Hey, little guy, I have something to show you." Washuu bent down and picked up Black Hayate, carrying him back to her lab. "Sasami, you might want to check this out too."

Black Hayate sat before a computer screen, after being scanned by a machine attached to it. "Well, what does it say?" Asked Sasami, eager to find out the information it gathered.

"All I can tell you is that it's still a puppy, and its name seems to be Black Hayate." Replied Washuu.

"Black Hayate? Oh what a cute name!" Sasami remarked, petting the dog on the head. "But can it tell you where he belongs?"

"Sadly, no, but I did design something that might help." Washuu pulled out what looked to be a normal collar, and put it on the dog.

"So, we can keep him!" Sasami ecstatically cried.

"No, but this collar will allow him o come back here. I'm afraid the only way he'll ever return home is if we just toss him into the portal and bring him back to see if that's his home. You see, with a simple push of the button, my machine will be able to calculate where he is and place a portal near by for him to enter because of a tracking device I planted in the collar. It will also tell us when he's gathered enough information to tell whether he's home or not."

"Are we going to start right now?" Asked Sasami, with a little disappointment in her voice.

"No, we'll start early tomorrow." Answered Washuu, knowing that would cheer Sasami up a little.

"Well then, we'd better get our sleep, come on Black Hayate!" Sasami said, picking up Black Hayate and walking to the door.

"Sasami, wake me before breakfast so we can eat before we start, ok?" Washuu called out to her.

"OK Washuu." Sasami absently replied. "You can sleep in my room tonight little cutey!"

Sasami bounded up the steps, calling for Ryo-Ohki to come with too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Back n Black Hayate's dimension...

"Don't worry Riza, I'm sure he'll show up" Said a dark haired man from behind his desk. He never managed to finish his paperwork last night, and now he knew he'd be there late again, but he was ok with it.

Inside Roy Mustangs office was Cain Fury, Jean Havoc, Hymans Breda, and Riza Hawkeye, Roy's usual group. Jean was ideally smoking by the door; Hymans and Cain were listening to Riza, who stood in front of Roy's desk. She had her head bent down, holding back tears of worry for her missing dog. Cain had a slightly panicked look on his face, and Hymans had a slight look of both worry and relief.

"D-do you think he ran away because of something I did?" Riza said, her voice finally wavering. She had sat up all night, looking all over for Black Hayate. She arrived at the office early in the morning and was slightly surprised to see that everyone else was already there.

"Probably, I mean you shot at that dog a lot, if I was him I'd have run away sooner. That just goes to sh-" Jean was stopped very quickly, for one Riza had shot the cigarette out of his mouth and had a hole next to his head, for another both Cain and Hymans had covered his big mouth.

"Jean, you can go for today." Roy stated, still working on the reports in front of him.

"I was only saying-" but Jean didn't have time to finish what he was saying because Cain and Hymans had swiftly dragged him out of the office.

"You can go too, if you want. I'll try to finish this paper work as fast as possible so I can help you look." Roy said, shuffling around for a misplaced paper. He had found it right in front of Riza, with a fresh wet spot on it, and then another.

"Thanks, Roy." Riza replied, and turned to the door, intent on finding her puppy

"Don't worry, we'll find him, even if we have to send out all the men to look." Roy said, giving a warm smile and a slight laugh. Riza made no comment and just walked out the door, felling only slightly better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time: The Black Hayate Paradigm!


	4. Chapter 3: Missing Black Hayate

**Chapter 3: Missing Black Hayate**

The sun had risen and everyone has eaten. The first day of Black Hayate's travels will soon begin.

"Well little guy, are you ready to go?" Washuu asked Black Hayate.

With a wag of the tail and a "bark bark." from Black Hayate, Washuu assumed it was time.

Everyone had gathered in Washuu lab to see Black Hayate off, and while Washuu prepared the machine, everyone else was with the dog.

"Ah, you would have made a fine stew..." Ryoko lamented.

"He's so cute, now why do we have to send him into Washuu's machine?" Mihoshi ditzilly asked.

"Because he doesn't belong in this time." Kyone replied, annoyed by Mihoshi's lack of attention.

"We sure will miss you little guy." Tenchi said to him, giving him a pet.

"Oh you're such a sweet doggy, you could have come to Jurai with me and Sasami you know." Ayeka told the pup.

"Ok, the machine is read." Washuu announced.

Washuu placed Black Hayate right in front of the machine and was ready to push the button when Sasami suddenly ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you." was all Sasami had to say.

As Sasami stepped back, Washuu pushed the button opening the big blue portal and watched as it sucked Black Hayate in.

------------------------------------------------

In another, more dreary universe...

A somber looking girl was sitting at a piano, playing swiftly and loudly. IT was about 11 in the morning and she figured it was wake up time. Next to her a black suited man was dusting a grandfather clock, knowing hat would soon happen.

In another part of the building in which the girl played a man rolled around in his bed, not wanting to get up. He shoved his pillow over his head to drowned out the noise, but knew it would be pointless. Seconds before the usual daily routine yell of "Dorothy" the man in bed, Roger Smith, suddenly heard a pop, and felt something heavy and warm on his face. Definitely not a pillow.

Down the hall in the piano room, the man dusting the clock and the girl suddenly heard something they don't normally here, a scream. They dashed down the halls all the way to Roger's room to find him fallen off his bed, and a dog in his place.

"Norman, when did we get a dog?" Roger, the man who was in his bed a second ago, asked the man in a black suit.

"We didn't, sir." Was Norman's reply.

Dorothy walked over to the bed and picked up the dog, giving a glance at his tag.

"Black Hayate." Dorothy said.

"Hu?" Roger asked her, still a little tired.

"Black Hayate, that's his name." Dorothy replied.

"I'll start looking for the owner at once, sir." Norman stated, and walked out of the room.

"Something tells me, Norman isn't going to find the owner." Roger remarked to Dorothy.

Later, in the dining room of Roger Smith's impeccable abode, Roger was having his breakfast while Dorothy watched Black Hayate eat. Roger thought to himself that the dog was already fitting in pretty well, and with a name like Black Hayate added to his credit even more. Roger's house, as well as anyone who lived there, was mostly dressed in black, Roger and Norman in a black suit, Dorothy in a black dress, all surrounded by black chairs and curtain and other things. Of course, very few people knew of one of his favorite black accessories, which came with his black watch. His black Big, Big O.

Norman walked into the room, having just got off the phone with Detective Dastun about the dog, and had news to deliver to Roger.

"Sir, it appears that Beck has broken out of jail, yet again." Norman stoically stated.

Roger looked over to where Dorothy and Black Hayate just where, but saw they must have gone off to a different part of the house.

"Of course, is Big O ready if I need him?" Roger asked Norman.

"As always, sir."

Roger was known as Paradigm City's best negotiator, then again you can't be the worst when there really aren't any other negotiators. His clients usually needed something retrieved from burglars and the like, but he also seemed to cultivate some enemies that were just out to get him, such as Beck. He didn't have any cases today though, so he figured he'd check on the reports of missing dogs to see if Black Hayate matched up with any of them.

By now it was 4, and he had only two leads left. He was also awaiting an attack from Beck. He had arrived at the home of an elderly woman who reported the loss of a dog. As he approached the steps to the woman's house, out of no where a laser blast struck nearby. Beck had finally shown up.

"This time Roger Smith, you're dead!" Beck cried over a PA system built into his newest mech. It rolled on treads and had one claw hand and another regular human-like one. On the mech's back was a large cannon.

"Big O, show time!" Roger called out. In mere seconds Big O had broken out from underground and had taken Roger high into the air. Roger swiftly strapped into the pilot's seat, and was now towering over most of the city in Big O. The monitor before him flashed on, and he could now see and talk directly to Beck.

"Come on Beck, why don't you just stay in jail?" Roger asked him.

"What fun would that be?" Beck shot back snobbishly, as though he was going to easily win.

"True, it's nice of you to think of entertaining me with your failed attempt. I hope you're ready to go down because- what? Hey!" Roger was interrupted by a small furry stowaway who had now jumped in view.

"What? First little robot girls, and now animals? You sure are sick man, or is that dinner? You didn't even invite me over for some hotdogs? I'm hurt" Beck said, trying to tick Roger off.

"No, that's not it, it got into my house somehow."

"Sure it did, whatever makes you feel better chief." and with that, Beck shot his cannon at Big O. Big O pulled up its shielding arms, blocking the shot. "What do you think of it? I call it, 'The Beck Blaster!'"

"I think it's nothing more than scrape metal." Roger shot back. He was prepared to give the Beck Blaster a hit, but Black Hayate got the jump on him, he was hitting every button and lever he could get. Big O, of course, was sending a barrage of attacks all over. Lasers shot out of his eyes and struck way off, its chest missiles were launched off, several striking Beck, but most flying past him.

"Hey, stop that!" Roger shouted at Black Hayate. He reached for the dog, but missed it, making it run up the armrest and pulling back the arm control. "No, don't do that!" but before Roger could reach for him again, he had jumped off to the side and sent the arm flying forward. Right into Beck's machine, and ejecting Beck out.

"So you're telling me, this dog stopped Beck... in Big O?" Detective Dastun replied to Roger, after he had retold the story.

"As unbelievable as it sounds, yea." Roger replied. He, Dorothy, Black Hayate, and the Detective were all sitting in Roger's house.

"Well, it looks like he's just a stray, so I guess he's-" but before Dastun could finish, a popping noise was heard, and a bright, blue, light appeared in the room. Black Hayate jumped form Dorothy's arms and ran into it.

"Roger, I think he went home." Dorothy told the two astonished men.

--------------------------------

In a pink haired genius's lab...

"So Black Hayate, was that it?" Washuu asked him. The only response they got from him was a bark and a small whine.

"It doesn't appear to be where he's from Washuu." Tenchi said.

"Well, it's only 5, let's have an early dinner and try again." Washuu told everyone. They all agreed to pick it up a little later.

-------------------------------------

In the land of Alchemy

"So you haven't seen this dog? I understand, thank you." Replied a man wearing glasses. He had stopped by in East Central to visit his buddy Roy, but somehow got roped into looking for a dog. Maes Hughes understood what Riza was going through, having once lost a dog of his own, but that was years ago and couldn't see how a grown woman could get so upset. He did have a secret plan though, if he did find the dog first.

"Sorry Riza, but it's getting a little late, why don't we all go out to dinner and search tomorrow?" Maes told her.

"Thank you, but I'm not feeling all that hungry" Riza said. She had her head bent down, worrying about Black Hayate. She was a little surprised by the fact that so many were helping her.

"Worry not Riza, for I, Alex Louis Armstrong, shall not rest until we find that dog!" Cried a very muscular, baldish man, suddenly shirtless and surrounded by pink sparkles.

"There's really no need for that..." Riza said sadly.

"No need, because we'll find him any minute now!" Roy declared. He was in very slight disbelief that he was actually getting quite a number of his men on the task of looking for Black Hayate.

Riza didn't reply, she just turned and started walking home.

"...Wait Riza," Roy called out, jogging after her, "I'll walk you home."

"Fine, whatever." was her only reply.

"Don't worry we will find him, I swear it!" Roy quietly said to her.

-------------------------------------------

Next time: The Wandering Black Hayate!


End file.
